The existing detergents and personal care products in the market, such as hand washing, cleanser essence, shampoo, shower gel, facial cleanser, toothpaste and so on, have to be mixed with water and rubbed by hand for foaming before use. If these products are used directly without water, no foam would be created, which make user's skin more susceptible to damage with the concentrated liquid soap. In addition, foaming the liquid soap by hand is prone to cause a great waste and be harmful to the environment because a large amount of liquid soap may be used than necessary.
The soap dispenser is an apparatus which can be squeezed to dispense liquid soap for users to clean their hands and faces. The soap dispenser essentially includes a liquid receiving bottle or a liquid container for receiving liquid soap, and a pumping device having a spray nozzle and being configured for pumping the liquid soap. The pumping device is arranged on the liquid receiving bottle or the liquid container. However, the out-of-date soap dispenser which simply outputs liquid soap cannot satisfy the pursuit of comfortable life style of contemporary people anymore. Therefore, the foam soap dispenser which can foam the common liquid soap when it is output comes into being. Generally, there are two types of foam soap dispensers, one of which has a piston assembly provided behind a grid-like or mesh-like barrier. When the piston assembly moves, the air is mixed with the liquid and discharged out through the mesh/grid. Foam is generated by the mixing action and division by mesh/grid. However, by doing so only a few of foam can be generated and the piston assembly is struggling with being stuck and short of service life. The other one is using the combination of screws and sleeves to draw the liquid and then deliver the liquid to a compact gear pump. The rotation of the gear in the gear pump mixes air and liquid together to produce foam. However, by doing so the produced foam would be very different in size. In this case, the arrangement of the grid-like or mesh-like barrier would be necessary, and the arrangement of the grid-like or mesh-like barrier turns out to be a trouble slowing down the speed of the discharging liquid because the liquid soap is blocked. Furthermore, the foam is discharged from the air vent and dropped easily. The screw-type liquid-pumping device has a problem of backflow which slows down the speed of second liquid pumping, resulting in an unstable foam volume. Additionally, the assembly is struggling with being stuck, short of service life and easy of leakage.